Do You Beleive in Reincarnation?
by Iji
Summary: Shikon no Tama completed, Naraku defeated, and InuYasha left with one wish. How did this one wish send Kagome home to her time and InuYasha to his own demise? What was this wish and who is this new character trying to steal our hero's name?
1. Prologue

Do You Believe in Reincarnation?   
  
Author: Ijiness  
  
Rating: R   
  
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is completed, Naraku is destroyed, and InuYasha is left with one more decision. What to wish for. What exactly did he wish that caused Kagome to vanish back to her own time and he to die only moments later from unusual circumstances? And who's this new kid with that same name?   
  
Coupling: InuYasha/Kagome  
  
A/N: Okies, this is going to be the beginning of a long fic, or as long as I have planned it. I have actually written a before hand plotting of the whole story, so the only thing that should really cause me time between posts is Summer School and my lack of creative activities for transitions. This fic can get confusing, so try and keep an open mind.

-o-o-o-

Prologue   
  
"Kagome…" came that voice. That voice she hadn't wanted to hear, and yet dreamed of every moment. That voice that would soon declare his wish on the little sphere he held within his palm. This was it. This moment. All of their sweat, blood, and tears, boiled down to now. "I have decided." His clawed fingers curled around the small pink piece of glass, pulling it to his chest, his other hand covering that fist protectively. "It's for the best." She could do nothing but nod dumbly, glancing shortly to the Taijia woman holding onto the body of her fallen kin, the houshi at her side comforting her. They had both paused to watch the event.   
  
"InuYasha?" she questioned to his silence, a smile crossing over his features. So gentle, caring. The auburn hues looking to be glossing though she had only seen that once before. What would he be tearing up about? 'Kikyou is gone…' she reminded her racing heart, eyes once again parting from his to the small mound of dirt covering the long gone ashes, the flowers poking from the grave swaying in the passing breeze.   
  
"Are you ready?" He questioned, dragging her gaze back to him to earn him her nod. "Aa, then lets get this over with." The grin faded from the sobering expression. She took this time of his silence to drink in the sight before her. There the hanyou stood, bloodied, torn and tattered. The red firerats pants she knew so well ripped in all sorts of places along the long legs, the haori that once was proudly warn half draped across his chest, the missing half looking as if it had been scorched completely from his body, the burn marks still littering the sun kissed skin along the scratches and blood. He looked like he had been destroyed, any human sporting such an apparel would have been guessed to be the undead, but not him. Not her hanyou. He was as strong as he had ever been. He protected her, her hands running up he tattered sleeves. The only reason she didn't look so horrid was because of him, only suffering the grazing attacks that he couldn't possibly have been able to predict. Sango. She glanced to the woman, taking in her appearance, then the houshi to her side. They both looked as if they had been drug through the same mud puddle she had, and she grinned to this. It was a difficult fight, but everything was fine. InuYasha would make his wish and they all would be alright, whatever he wished it to be. Umber hues lifted to him, his facials showing every bit of concentration as could be going on. 'What are you thinking right now, InuYasha? What is it you wish for more than anything?' A flash of light issuing from between the fingers that held the jewel snapped her from her thoughts, seeming to have done the same for he who held it. "Ne, it's working." He breathed, his chest feeling increasingly heavy with every moments passing.   
  
"InuYasha? What's working, I don't notice anything..?" she trailed her query to his approach, the strong, bloodstained hand, taking hold of one of hers from its fiddling with the green fabric of her skirt. "Nani? What did you wish?" There was that smile again, though it now began to scare her, his calm appearance. He seemed at peace.   
  
"Take this." He told her, setting the clear sphere into her palm, wrapping her fingers about it gently. "And don't forget what you saw here." One of the steady hands lifted to cup her cheek within its palm, the pad of his thumb trailing the delicate curve of her skin. "Never forget who you've met, what you've seen, and who loved you. Loves you always." He could see the tears beginning to swell from those hues staring widely up at him, her lips parting though the voice within silenced with the touch of a single finger of his. "No. Don't say anything. Everything is over." Her head began to slowly move side to side, long raven strands shifting too and fro.  
  
"No, InuYasha. It's no over." She spoke against his wills for her silence, hands moving from between them to grip the red fabric that was still left of his attire. "No, InuYasha. Don't make this over."   
  
"Kagome." He whispered, hand that had once cupped her cheek running through the soft hair, coming behind her head to hold her still, making sure there would be no retreat as his lips came against hers. He hadn't imagined so much warmth in that mere touch, a warmth he just now had the chance to obtain and keep. Parting their kiss he pulled her against him, hugging her fiercely. "I'll always be with you. I promised, I'll always protect you."   
  
"No, InuYasha." She whimpered against the thick mass of matted down and bloodied silver hair, the tears running freely now. What was he saying? Why was he doing this? What was his wish?! "It's not over." It was all she could muster, all she could say. It was a chant in hopes he'd pull away and mock her for such foolishness as believing he'd send her home. 'Kagome, you stupid girl, you think I'd really do that? Keh!' he'd say. But that kiss… That one motion of his affections… It held so much. It sealed the knowledge of what she still denied. He had wished to send her home.   
  
"Kagome." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"InuYaha." She replied, choking back a sob, fingers tightening upon the fabric, sure to make sure the glass was still secure within her palm.   
  
"Go home." Those words echoed forever, it seemed. The feeling of every fiber of her body beginning to grow numb causing her weight to fall onto him, though he couldn't catch her. He didn't even seem to have known she had fallen. The scenery changed with her descent, eyes watching while the figure of the battle field changed, the man who had held her collapsing in his place with her companions rushing to his side for aid.   
  
"InuYasha..?" she whispered, head looking down to the object still staying stationary within her grip even as the world around her began to spin. "InuYasha…?!" her plea for his name grew louder. The feel of the soft soil beneath her feet was registered, but not used to her advantage as her knees collided with it soon after. Hands fell forward to catch her torso, though they were weak, trembling, and scared. 'Why?' she questioned to the silent dirt beneath her fingertips. 'Why!? Why do this to us?! Did you not love me? Did you not know how I truly felt? Were you trying to be some sort of hero?' She shook her head violently, shoving herself back and against one of the well's four walls, head tilting back as her sobs began to rock her already shaking body. "InuYasha…InuYasha…" she couldn't stop speaking his name. That one name that changed her life forever since that one year ago. He was gone. It was over. He ended it. He ended it all. Damn him. 'I loved you.' She cried within her thoughts, fingers tightening about the last gift he had given her before he turned her away. 'I still do!' His words, those final moments. 'How could you say you loved me…' but her heart continued to beat so rapidly, the knowledge, as before, still hidden behind the denial. The pain was so tightening, squeezing the muscle that wished it could only stop. Her lungs filled and her lips parted, releasing her first of many painful screams: "InuYasha!"


	2. Chapter 1: America, College, and Him

Do You Believe in Reincarnation?   
  
Author: Ijiness  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The shikon no tama is completed, Naraku is destroyed, and InuYasha is left with one more decision. What to wish for. What exactly did he wish that caused Kagome to vanish back to her own time and he to die only moments later from unusual circumstances? And who's this new kid with that same name?   
  
Coupling: InuYasha/Kagome   
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews I have received so far. It's a major help for feedback and what you think of my writing. ;   
  
-o-o-o-  
  
Chapter One: America, College, and Him  
  
"This will be your room, Higurashi Kagome." The woman spoke, pointing to the tall, white, door with the golden numbers and letters of "B500" on it's front. "Will you be needing anything? I'm sure your room mate will be along shortly." The woman suggested, nodding her head, the tall blond bun bobbing securely against the back of its setting.  
  
"I will be fine, thank you." The girl advised lowly, a murmur in comparison to the hoots and hollers from the enthusiastic freshman and upper classmen surrounding her. Her English had grown better over the passed year of her living in the country, not so much of a Japanese accent, though with the slight chuckle to the woman's shoulders as she paced away she knew that it still struck out in a crowd. "Baka." Was muttered quickly beneath her breath as she took the key from about her wrist, unlocking the door before stepping in. Two separate beds on the two separate sides of the room, a small nook with a desk for her studies, a pair of dressers, and draperies. The draperies would have to go. Eyes turned to the door just to her right that connected her room with the next, the two beside them in easy access. Taking hold of the handle she jiggled it to make sure it was locked. "Well.." she sighed aimlessly, dragging her rolling bag and hefting her duffle bag over her shoulder a bit more. "Its homey enough, I guess. Nothing like.. Home." The thought of the shrine at home before she had been sent to this 'place' was heartbreaking. Her mothers warm, smiling, face, her brother glaring at the television screen to battle his evil villains. Grandfather, unfortunately, passed soon after she had died to a swift heart attack. Expression sobering she dwelled over the thought of how she referred to her lives cycle, separating into the time of her living, and then the time of her death. The day she was shunned from the one place she thought she would never leave, the one person she thought she'd always see. It was like the moment she had fallen through that he himself was closing her casket.   
  
"Hello, there, you must be my roomy!" came an excited, more native voice from behind her. Hand quickly lifting and hastily rubbing the brimming tears from her lashes she turned, quirking a brow to the long haired female. She was thin, and apparently athletic with the way she hefted her bags with ease onto the bed she chose for herself on the opposite side of the room from the younger. Kagome bowed her head slightly to the boldness of the woman before her, dressing in tight fitting pants, a hugging red and pink shaded tank, black velvety designs overlaying it only accenting the raven hair that flowed over her shoulders.   
  
"Hello." She replied meekly, rolling her pack to the side of the dresser, dropping the duffle onto the bed. "I guess I am, ne?" she held up her key, showing the chain which read the number of the room, her name neatly printed beneath. "B500?"   
  
"B500!" the woman exclaimed, holding up the keys as well, already attached to a good set of other keys and assorted key chains, one consisting of a small boomerang and another a photograph a small milky white kitten. "I was around here last year, a sophomore, now. I had to re-enroll again because my deal with my old fiancée fell through. We were going to live together." Kagome blinked at the sudden openness, dropping back onto the bed behind her and letting her fingers play with the long skirt, feeling the light fabric sway against her calves. "Not saying You don't look interesting!"   
  
"No, no!" Kagome responded, waving her hands to silence the woman across from her. "I'm sorry if that was what it seemed! I'm just a bit tired, and I hardly know you…" her voice trailed while the woman stood, extending her hand in offering. "Nani..?"  
  
"Huh?" a quizzical expression crossed the Americans face, Kagome shaking her head and taking the hand.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. My names' Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Was her response, the hand soon released and the woman smiling brightly.   
  
"Aa! My name is Adia Aerwyna." She nodded, releasing the hand and setting it upon her hip. "So, I see you haven't moved in just yet, and I promised I'd meet a friend or two before classes start tomorrow, so you just want to pack while I'm gone?" the girl sitting upon the bed, nodding in silence. Clapping her hands she cocked her head to the side, dark bangs bobbing with the abrupt motion, "Ok! You can decorate your side as you please, my own roomlike things in my bags for when I get back. I'll bring up my mini fridge later from Toru's place."   
  
"Toru? That's Japanese, isn't it?" she inquired, blinking in surprise as the other nodded.   
  
"Yea, he just got back from living with his father there for a year or two. You're Japanese, aren't you?" Kagome nodded, and responded with a quick 'Hai.' Which Adia had easily recognized. "You should meet him sometime. Maybe you guys could swap stories or something about over there." Her hand waved lazily in a dismissive note, turning and taking up the baggy purse from her luggage, setting it upon her shoulder. "Anyway, I'll see you later tonight, ne?" Kagome nodded and waved as she exited the room, left alone with her things and her thoughts.   
  
"Well…that was interesting." Was her final murmur before a shrug, her hands taking up the duffle bag and beginning to pull her belongings from it, packing them securely in the dresser beside her bed, locating the closet door which had been hidden from her before, using that to hang the few dresses she owned. It was quarter to nine before Adia had returned, Kagome's side of the room looking virtually the same if the bedcover on her bed, lamp, and photograph were excluded from the picture.   
  
"Hey, Kagome, I see you're settled in." the woman noted, Kagome nodding.   
  
"It didn't take long, I don't own mu-" her voice cut short, leaning more over the bed to look out of the door. "Do you have… Company?"   
  
"Why yes I-"   
  
"Adia! Move your ass!" came a voice from behind, the woman stiffening and chuckling gently in response.   
  
"Ok, ok, Toru, don't get your panties in a twist!" she called, moving out of the way while a male stepped in behind her, glancing back to her with a snort. "Where you want it?" While awaiting Adia's answer he couldn't help but pick up the gasp from just at his side, violet hues turning to the girl who sat upon the bed, the book she had once been reading now dropped from her open hands. Her heart skipped a beat. A solid beat. Umber hues trailed over the form that carried the mini fridge, black hair dropping down from beneath the dark blue baseball cap, short hair closely shaven, or so it looked, in dark black. The attire that he wore was something that looked right out of some old 80's movie, the way the paint was splattered so carelessly on the faded light jeans, the white t-shirt a bit ripped but otherwise clean, and the bright red shirt that he wore over the white, sleeves rolled over his elbows just enough to show the definition of the worked muscles of his lower arms. Red… And the violet of those eyes. The thick brow quirked, an expression so familiar coming over his smooth features that caused a rush of heat to rise to her cheeks.   
  
"Oi, woman! What the hell are you staring at?" he spat, a hand patting his shoulder and soon gaining his attention, Kagome sighing a breath that she had caught herself holding before.   
  
"Now, now, Toru, behave!" she scolded, tapping the bill of his hat while he snorted, unable to fix it with the refrigerator in his arms. "Set that over there on my dresser, the one across from the lamp one?"   
  
"I know which one is yours." He muttered, carrying the contraption to the wooden storage container and setting it on its top, patting it and adjusting overshirt he wore from its ruffles. "There, handled." Adia nodded in approval.  
  
"My big strong man!" she squealed, rushing up to his side and grabbing onto his arm, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately. She seemed oblivious to the face he made, brows arched and lips parted in wish to get her off but the lack of heart to just tell her. Instead he settled for hardening the features and shaking her away.   
  
"Get off, Adia, you're going to make me late for my night course." He grunted, annoyed while he backed away. She pouted though he was able to avoid it, back turned and making his way to the doorway, lifting up the carrier bag backpack and bringing it over his head, letting the strap cross his chest before checking his keys in the side pocket.   
  
"Toru, you going to come visit us again sometime?" she offered, standing at the door.  
  
"Maybe, Mainchin's coming back in a few days, going to move into the apartment across the street from my building." The information of their friend caused the girl to beam with delight.   
  
"Has he asked about me?" the boy rolled his eyes some to her query, hands coming to grip the strap of his bag.   
  
"I can't seem to recall.."   
  
"Toru!" she called at his tease, one of his hands digging into a front pocket of his bag, producing a small envelope and pulling from it a letter, a small sticker on the front of it to hold it closed.  
  
"That came with my last package of junk from home. He wanted me to give it to you because he didn't remember where you lived." The girl hastily took it and sniffed the paper, a brow quirking from the man across from her. "No, he didn't spray it with perfume this time. You know how much that stuff bothers my nose."   
  
"Damn you and your stupid sensitivity." She pouted, pushing him out of the doorway and into the hallway. "Go to your classes, Toru, and call me when Main comes home!" and the door was closed, shutting off the vision to the male whom the woman on the bed could not release her gaze from.   
  
"That was Toru?" she finally spoke to the girl who swooned over the note she had been given, dropping onto the bed she had chosen for herself.  
  
"Yup. He's a sweetheart once you get to know him, but until then, I wouldn't gawk like that." Her nails began to work beneath the sticker, trying her best not to ruin it or the paper.  
  
"I didn't….I mean.. I didn't mean to gawk, he just reminds me of someone."   
  
"An old boyfriend?" the girl asked, unfolding the paper without looking down from her interested gaze on her new room mate. "Like.. Close boyfriend?" a delicate brow began to slowly wander upward, the girl across the room feeling the warmth return to her cheeks.  
  
"Ne, not really.... Well…. No and Yes. I dunno." She tried to end the conversation with that, lifting the chapter book back up though she couldn't help but see the lingering stare from the corner of her eyes. "You're not going to read the note from your boyfriend?"   
  
"I have no boyfriend." Adia replied quickly, a blush firing up her own face. "Of course, he sent me the letter. And of course, I'm excited, but he's not my boyfriend." She explained, waving the paper about, "Besides, I don't go staring at the guy that my room mate brings in for the fridge."   
  
"I wasn't staring!" Kagome sputtered in response, Adia waving her hands for calm.   
  
"Cool down, cool down!" she soothed, "It's not like I'm upset with you for checking out my friend. He's male, isn't he? We all have a right." Somehow, that didn't help the flustered new girl out.  
  
"I'm tired." She murmured next, shifting her weight off of the bed and beginning to pull out her night time clothing while Adia only gave a skeptical grin. "Go ahead and unpack as you wish, I'm a pretty heavy sleeper even with the lights on." Adia nodded, turning when the other girl did, removing her sweater and bra to be replaced with the green tank, the skirt with the baggy sweat pants. After depositing her clothing in a large hamper bag she had brought she snuggled herself beneath the sheets, ignoring the giggles resonating from the other bed.   
  
-o-o-o-  
  
A finger ran along the smooth surface of the charm at the end of her necklace. The small orb, warmed with her own body heat, only brought the memories that she wished she could bury and forget. Bury so they would not re arise, and forget so she could get some sleep. Long ago Adia had settled herself in, giggling herself to sleep on the opposite bed, now snoring soundly leaving Kagome with her thoughts. Now sleepless and annoyed she pulled the covers back from her bed, sliding off of its edge and to the doorway, key securely tied about her wrist and slippers on her feet. Once outside the door she no longer tip toed her way to the stairs going to the roof, each step taken quickly and with a quick bounce to her step. All of those years of having to climb that shrines entrance certainly paid off. A hand laid itself onto the cool door handle, wrapping around it and pushing, opening herself to the chilled outdoors.  
  
"Should have brought my robe." She whispered to herself with aggravation.  
  
"Shouldn't even be up here." Came another voice from her right. Turning her head she looked to the figure sitting on the edge of the building, brushing her hair from her eyes that the wind had kicked up for a better view.   
  
"Toru?" she inquired, stepping forward while he shrugged passively to her guess.   
  
"That's what they call me."  
  
"It's not your real name?" she questioned, arms wrapping about her front to defend against the cool wind that wrapped about her, a hand idly running over the class orb.   
  
"Yea, it's my name." he confessed, not even taking the time to look up to the female who stood at his side. "Just not my first name." Once again a shrug was issued.   
  
"So," she began, leaning forward to get a look at his expression, "What's your first name?" he smirked, told physically by the light 'hmph' and bob of his body language.  
  
"You have to guess it to know, New Girl." Violet hues turned to the corners of his eyes, catching a glimpse of her from his position staring forward. "You guess my name, because you never told me yours."   
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She complied, cocking her head to the side. "Yours?"  
  
"You still have to guess."   
  
"Still?" she blinked, his head turning with a roll of his eyes to look at her.   
  
"I never said you didn't have to if you told me your name." he said in the 'd'uh' tone of voice Souta would get when trying to prove a point.   
  
"So, let me guess, it's Rumpelstiltskin?" she mocked, the boy showing a growth of amusement from the remark.  
  
"Wrong."   
  
"What letter does it begin with?" she asked, hoping for a hint to the little game he had begun, though her hopes were dashed with the risen and waved finger.   
  
"Nuh-uh! Can't cheat!" he chided, shifting himself to his feed and moving from the ledge of the building and back to the solid roof. "I'll take requests whenever I see ya, if that ever happens again." He added, taking up the bag he had left behind him and sliding it back over his shoulder.   
  
"One question!" she called after him, his steps pausing and his gaze lifting over his shoulder.  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Well…. " 'Where are you from? How old are you? Do you fight? Do you like Ramen? Do you like dogs or cats? Are you hiding little doggie ears under your hat?' the questions surfaced now that the spotlight was on her, but she only spat out one, "Why are you up here?"   
  
"Because its quiet." He shrugged, "And its high up. I'm a fan of heights."   
  
"Well, what happened to the class you were late to?"  
  
"That's to questions." He scoffed, turning and walking back for the door, turning towards her once more. "Why are you up here?"   
  
"I couldn't…. Sleep." She answered sheepishly.   
  
"Take some warm milk and put an ice cube in it with honey. Helps you relax." He advised with doctor like proficiency before making his exit, the girl left in his wake blinking in curiosity.  
  
"Defiantly not him." She said to herself, looking up to the slowly brightening skies. "He was never that nice…. But," her gaze looked to the glass she rolled between her fingers. "Who knows. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin is just him in disguise."   
  
She returned to her dorm room moments later, carrying a glass within her hand, and setting it upon her dresser. Morning soon came, a soundly sleeping girl curled up in her bed, a glass with a half melted ice cube on her nightstand. 


End file.
